


Day 9: Secret Santa

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gag Gifts, Gen, Secret Santa, Shitty Presents, Thor Loves Pop-Tarts, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: The avengers decide to do a secret santa but they all suck at buying presents.





	

"Alright guys!" Natasha calls excitedly from where she and Wanda have been sat, talking excitedly in hushed tones and scribbling furiously on bits of paper before ripping them up. "We're gonna do a secret Santa." She declared. 

Tony sighed and looked around at the other Avengers. Steve looked excited at the prospect, he was up for anything that brought the band of misfits closer together. Thor just looked confused. "Who is this Santa of secrets?" He asked, looking around with a hopeful expression. "It's not a person, it's like a game." Wanda cried excitedly. "We put everyone's name in a hat and then everyone has to pick a name a random. Whoever's name you get you have to buy them a christmas present." Thor still looked confused. "So what is different between this and the regular christmas gift giving you partake in?" 

"You only have to buy a present for the person whose name you get. Plus the whole point is that you don't tell anyone who you've got so that nobody know's who gave who their present. Hence the secret part." Thor nodded slowly before smiling. "Yes, I think this sounds like a most amusing idea" Tony had the feeling this was going to be a total disaster.

Tony laughed as he sat looking on the internet. He had the perfect idea what to get Steve for his secret santa. "Tony?" He quickly shut off the screen before spinning around on his chair. _Speak of the devil._ "Wassup Cap?" He asked as the good soldier let himself into the lab. "This Secret Santa thing." He said with a sigh, dropping down onto the sagging old couch that occasionally acted as a bed when Tony was in the middle of something particularly important. "I'm stuck for ideas." Tony raised an eyebrow as Steve frowned. 

"Well who do you have?" Steve looked up surprised as Tony chuckled. "Relax Cap I won't tell anyone! How am I supposed to come up with awesome ideas if I don't know who we're buying for?" Steve considered this for a moment before sighing. "Okay fine. It's Clint." Tony frowned slightly. "Something sharp?" Steve blinked in disbelief. "I dunno. He's an assassin, he likes arrows and things that he can kill people with." 

"Killing people, how festive." Tony muses over the various other options, his mind wandering to his own gift idea for Steve. With a smirk he said. "You could always get him a gag gift." Steve raised an eyebrow. "You know, something funny. A joke." Steve considered it for a moment before a smile started to form on his face. "Yeah... thanks Tony." He grinned and got to his feet before disappearing off. 

The days that followed were full of secrecy and sneaking around to avoid one another finding out about who was buying what for who. It was like a super secret undercover mission. One by one said presents were snuck under the tree to wait for the big day.

"It the day of Christmas!" Thor bellowed, waking up the entire tower. "Let the present giving commence." One by one they joined him down on the main floor, all piling into the kitchen first for coffee. It was way too early for this. 

Thor eagerly handed out the gifts as everyone slowly woke up. No of them being accustomed to being awake so early, hell it was barely light outside. Tony had to try not to smirk as he watched Steve's inquisitive expression as he slowly turned the package over in his hands. 

Everyone tor through the paper to see what they'd received. It seemed Tony wasn't the only one disappointed as he stared down at a box with a kids craft kit inside. 'Build your own Captain America Shield and you too could be a hero'. "Alright who's the wize crack?" 

Tony looked up to see everyone wearing similar expressions of disbelief. Clint glanced over and cracked up instantly. "Oh my god, and I thought mine was bad!" He sat clutching an umbrella that had small targets printed all over it. "Well atleast you won't get wet when you sit out on the roof for hours on end." 

It turned out Thor was the only one who'd received a decent present in the form of a box of pop tarts. Wanda had received '100 Magic Tricks To Wow Your Friends', Natasha a copy of Rocky on DVD and Bruce had been given a stress ball (Tony kinda wished he could take credit for that one). 

Steve just sat staring at his present a moment before he started to laugh. "Thanks Tony." He smiled, catching the genius off guard. "What?" He asked innocently but Steve just shook his head. "Who else is gonna buy me an inflatable zimmer frame?" 


End file.
